Dragon Ball Destiny: Part 1 Training Consequences
by SaiyanWolf-Girl
Summary: REPOST A new enemy comes to Earth and Trunks & Pan go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber together to train. Will Trunks & Pan win against this enemy? Plus a baby's life hangs in the balance. What will happen and will there be a happy ending? R&R !COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1: An Enemy & A New Beginning

**Author's Note:** Ok for starters GT never happened. I might choose to refer to some of the events that happened in GT, with some slight alterations, later on but for now GT never happened. For some reason this story got reported and I finally got around to reposting it. This story shows how Pan and Trunks might have gotten together if GT had never occurred. WARNING: Lemon in the first chapter! REVIEW!

"blah" means talking

_blah_ means thinking

::_blah_:: means talking telepathically

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**_Dragon Ball Destiny_**

**Part 1: Training Consequences**

**Chapter One**

Gotenks was sent flying backwards into a rock cliff. He quickly got up and flew forward ready to attack again. A dark gray furry monster, named Kaimera, hovered in the air overhead. The monster had an evil red glow in his eyes and looked a lot like a werewolf lion cross. He smiled evilly at the Super Saiyan. Half way there Gotenks stopped and let out choking growls.

"Oh no! Not now!" 2 voices cried in unison, coming out from Gotenks' mouth.

Then in a flash of white light Gotenks separated into Trunks and Goten as their fusion wore off. With no chance against Kaimera the 2 fled for their lives. They quickly got to the Lookout leaving Kaimera behind to train for another fight. When they got there they found Vegeta and Goku coming out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As soon as they came out into the open, a blue haired young girl greeted Vegeta.

"DADDY!" Bra exclaimed as she hugged him, snuggling into his chest.

Vegeta stared down at his daughter and couldn't help hugging her gently. They soon separated as they noticed Trunks and Goten landing. Everyone could tell from the looks on their faces that something was wrong.

"So I take it you didn't win." Yamcha said as he and the other Z-Fighter came up to them.

They said nothing but just nodded. Everyone's hearts sank. If Gotenks couldn't beat Kaimera who could? Right now the only safe place was at the Lookout so everyone's families had been brought there to stay safe while they tried to defeat Kaimera.

"Well Vegeta I guess that you and I will have to fight him." Goku stated looking at him.

Vegeta nodded and pushed his daughter to arms length since she had once again grabbed hold of him.

"But how Dad? I mean if Gotenks couldn't beat Kaimera then how can you and Vegeta win?" Gohan asked.

"Maybe if you guys were Vegito again you could win but if not then…" Krillin said as he hugged Marron tightly.

"Maybe they can!" Pan said coming out from behind Videl.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Well if Grandpa and Vegeta did the same fusion technique as Trunks and Uncle Goten…" Pan trailed.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Trunks exclaimed nearly jumping a foot in the air.

"But it would take at least 4 days for Vegeta to learn the technique." Piccolo stated.

"Yeah but if Goten, Trunks, and I spend some time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber we can hold him off till they're ready." Gohan said smiling.

"What do you say Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded. "Very well Kakarot."

Then he and Goku went into another room to get started. Gohan headed for the chamber room but Pan's hand grabbing his arm stopped him. He turned around and looked into the big black eyes of his daughter, he smiled.

"I wanna help." Pan said softly.

"What?! No Pan it's too dangerous." Gohan said sternly.

"Come on Dad! You need all the help you can get and I am part Saiyan!" she said gazing up at him.

Gohan didn't say anything he just looked softly at the girl who so reminded him of Videl. She had the same spirit and the same fire burning in her eyes.

Pan sighed. "At least let me train for a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Then if you still think I'm not strong enough to fight…I'll stay put and not ask about fighting again." she said bowing her head slightly.

Gohan looked at her and sighed. She looked so sad and determined. He somehow just couldn't say no.

"Alright you can train but then no more talk about fighting."

"Ok but on 1 condition…and that is that you let me go in by myself."

"No way Pan you're going in with me…or at least with Goten." Gohan stated firmly.

"But that's not fair! You and Uncle Goten will treat me like a baby and will hold back. You won't even let me train at half of my ability." she said objectively.

"Fine, but you're still not going in alone." Gohan looked around and noticed Trunks and Goten. "Trunks, Goten come here for a second!" Gohan shouted motioning for the 2 Saiyans.

Trunks and Goten quickly ran over.

"Dad! I don't need a babysitter! I'm 18 for crying out loud!" Pan shouted.

Gohan glanced at her firmly then turned to Trunks and Goten.

"Pan is going to be going in with us. And since she refuses to go in with Goten or I she'll have to go in with you Trunks…if that's alright?"

Trunks shrugged. It didn't matter to him. Pan sighed she knew that she wasn't going to win this fight. Besides if she had to be stuck with someone who better than Trunks. She had never admitted it but she had always had feelings for him. Trunks was more than just the big brother she never had, he was her true love.

"Goten it looks like you and I will be going in together…is that ok?"

"Sure, sounds great Big-Bro."

Pan stepped forward. "But we're going in first!"

Gohan sighed upon seeing the determined look on her face and knew she was intent on going in. Gohan stepped aside to let them pass. Pan headed for the door with Trunks close behind. Trunks stopped when he felt Gohan's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face him.

"Nothing had better happen in there!" Gohan said sternly giving Trunks a death glare.

Trunks gave Gohan a sheepish grin and nodded, holding back a gulp. Then he followed Pan inside the chamber. The door closed behind them and they quickly picked out their beds. Then they got to work.

About 4 months passed with nothing exciting or memorable happening. They pretty much kept to themselves and trained alone. On the few occasions they did train together they weren't all that interesting. Trunks had taught Pan a lot and her power had greatly increased. Soon she was dieing to spend all the time she could with him.

"Come on Trunks! Spar with me!" she begged giving Trunks her best puppy-dogface.

Trunks looked at her sweet face. It looked so angelic and innocent. For a moment he looked at her not as a person he had known since she was a baby but as the person she was. But Trunks knew all too well just how much of a nuisance she could be and that little devil inside clearly showed in her shining eyes. But somehow Trunks couldn't say no. She knew just how to get to him and although the desire to train alone was strong it wasn't as strong as the sudden urge to spar with Pan even if it meant holding back.

"Ok." he said softly.

Pan instantly smiled and hugged Trunks. Trunks was extremely surprised by this and nearly squealed. He then blushed not knowing exactly what to do.

_Why does this feel so right? We're friends…she's like my sister. What's going on?_ Trunks thought as she snuggled close to him.

He regained himself and the blush faded from his cheeks. He pushed Pan to arms length and looked at her softly. Surprise and caring shining in his light blue eyes. But his eyes quickly turned cold and firm. Pan bowed her head and smiled at him. They got up and headed outside. Trunks took a fighting position and faced Pan. Pan and Trunks got started with their duel. Their duel lasted for 6 hours until it was almost 9pm. They were evenly matched, matching each other blow for blow. Pan let loose a ki beam straight for Trunks. Trunks countered with his own ki blast. His was stronger and when the 2 met it caused a gigantic explosion. Trunks shielded his eyes from the blinding flash. When Trunks opened his eyes he saw Pan lying on the floor motionless.

_Ah…Gohan is going to kill me!_ Trunks thought as he flew towards her.

He reached out and turned Pan over. She stirred then stayed still as Trunks' strong arms picked her up. She struggled to regain consciousness as Trunks carried her back to the living area. Her head leaned in and rested on Trunks' strong chest. She lay still and grabbed the front of his shirt as she stopped struggling to wake. Trunks noticed the tug on his shirt and looked down at her. She was smiling softly and snuggling into his chest. Trunks felt strangely happy about her being in his arms and Pan's pain washed away and she felt strangely safe, like she belonged there.

Trunks walked to her bed and set her down on it, pulling the covers over her shoulders. Trunks pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes before turning to walk away. He was stopped by a small gentle voice.

"I'm sorry Trunks." Pan said lowering her eyes remembering the last time Trunks had to help her back.

Trunks turned back around and smiled at her.

"I bet it's a real pain for you…always having to take care of me." Pan said sadly.

"Hey it's no big deal. Don't worry about it." Trunks said smiling even wider.

Pan smiled back and Trunks turned and started to walk away. He hadn't gone 2 steps when a hand reached out and grabbed his. He turned and saw Pan's face looking kindly at him.

"Please stay." she said softly.

Trunks looked at her shocked but couldn't leave when he saw her eyes looking directly into his. He knew she needed him and that wasn't something he could just ignore. He sat down next to her and she hugged him tightly. He placed an arm around her shoulder and stroked her black hair. Pan's head rested on his chest and she was smiling happily.

_Why does this feel so familiar?_ he thought as he looked at the girl nearly 14 years younger than him.

"Thanks Trunks." Pan said as she stared up at him.

Trunks returned her gaze and then lost control of himself. He bent down and leaned into her. Pan leaned back into him and their lips met. A wave of pure joy swept over them and they knew this was right. Pan tightened the grip she had on Trunks as her hands slipped under his shirt. Alarm bells went off in Trunks head as he realized what was happening.

_Ahhhh! What am I doing? This is crazy!_ he screamed in his mind.

Yet somehow he knew this was right and he just pulled her closer. Pan managed to pull off Trunks' black shirt and her hands gently slid down his bare chest, as they held each other tightly. Trunks and Pan continued to kiss passionately as they expressed emotions that they hadn't felt for a long time. Trunks broke off their kiss and began to move down her neck kissing her repeatedly. Pan gasped with pleasure as Trunks' hands slipped under her red shirt and began to pull it up over her head. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close till she was flattened against his chest. Pan's arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled them even closer to each other. Trunks hands wandered up and down her back eventually coming to her bra strap. Unhooking it he gently slipped it off her shoulders and tossed it aside. Suddenly becoming unsure of himself he broke off their kiss and gazed at Pan not sure weather or not to continue.

"Pan…I- …Are you…sure you wanna do this?" Trunks asked pushing her to arms length before letting his hands drop to his sides.

Pan looked deep into his light blue eyes full of love and desire losing herself in them. Pan gazed at him for a moment before smiling slightly. She raised her hand slowly and gently placed it on the side of his face. With a low moan, Trunks gripped her hand and closed his eyes. Then Trunks slowly released her hand as he opened his eyes again. Trunks gazed at her face, confused and unsure. Pan simply smiled at him with a look of reassuring. Trunks smiled and leaned forward kissing her passionately, once again encircling Pan around her waist, pulling her up flat against him. Suddenly out of nowhere came this sudden urge, which Trunks couldn't fight. Breaking off the kiss Trunks moved to her left shoulder and bit down hard, piercing the skin. Pan gasped and then for some unknown reason she did the same to him, biting his shoulder hard enough to pierce the skin. The 2 lapped up the blood from each other's wounds and Pan slowly leaned back into the pillow as they did so. Positioning herself so that Trunks was on top, his chest not more than 3 inches from hers. The 2 continued to kiss, bringing their tongues into each other's mouths and melting them into 1. Trunks broke off the kiss and began to kiss his way down her neck. Pan gasped and moaned in pleasure as he kissed his way down her body. When he came to her breasts he took 1 in his mouth, sucking it gently while his hand cupped and caressed the other 1. With each suck, her gasps became louder, the sensations overwhelming her senses. Then finally after some time he went lower kissing his way down to her navel. When he reached her navel he quickly removed her belt and slowly, tortuously slowly, slid her pants and panties down to her ankles; smiling she kicked the gray pants aside. Trunks began kissing his way further down her body, to her thighs. He then gently pushed her legs apart; looking up at Pan he gave a small, but reassuring and comforting smile. Pan smiled back; then without warning Trunks reached out and covered her with his mouth, caressing her with his tongue as Pan let out yells of passion. At 1st Trunks moved his tongue inside Pan lightly, teasingly, then faster and faster until she let out a cry as her orgasm came. Trunks came back up to her face and he stared down at her as he held himself up above her, mere inches from her face. Pan kissed him again, allowing her hands to wander down to his waist. Pan forced open the belt clip and tossed it away before pulling Trunks' gray pants down to his knees. Trunks complied and pulled them off completely before encircling her with his arms. Pan encircled his neck and pulled herself up off the pillow. Pan soon moved her hands down to his waist and quickly removed his boxers. Trunks stopped and looked down at Pan who was smiling slightly. Trunks smiled back; then as gently as possible he eased himself into her. Pan cried out as he came to her barrier and she grabbed hold of the sheets as she arched her back slightly. Trunks continued his slow rhythm, bringing himself into her over and over again. Pan gasped and breathed heavily with each movement. An occasional moan would escape when he came into her because of the pain it caused. Trunks looked down at her concerned, he didn't want to hurt her if she didn't want him to. He momentarily stopped his movements and gazed at her while she caught her breath.

"Pan, do you want me to stop?" Trunks asked willing to stop if she wanted him to.

"No! Don't!" she stated breathlessly, desperately wanting him inside her.

Trunks smiled slightly before continuing, slowly and tentatively he started bringing up his pace, his strokes becoming deeper and faster, slowly bringing her to total ecstasy. Pan gasped and moaned with each movement but it only made it more fulfilling. She never wanted him to stop; she wanted this more than anything. At that moment the only thing that existed was the overwhelming pleasure of him inside her and the hotness of his body against hers. Suddenly a wave of new sensations washed over them and their bodies pulsed with electrical waves of pleasure. The 2 united beings gasped and cried out before Trunks collapsed on top of Pan in a heap, totally exhausted. Pan and Trunks just lay there for a minute, breathing ragged while they caught their breath. Trunks rolled off of Pan onto his back and looked at her softly. Pan was lying next to him, unconscious, with a slight smile on her face and mouth open in a heavy pant. Trunks wrapped his arms around her and rolled her towards him. Pan felt the movement and blearily opened her eyes. She gazed happily at Trunks as he stared back at her. Trunks smiled and gently kissed her forehead, pulling her body against his. Pan hugged him lovingly across his chest and snuggled closer to him. Trunks wrapped his arm around her and gently placed his hand on her arm affectionately. Pan curled up against him while she laid her head on his arm.

"Trunks…" Pan softly sighed.

"Yeah Pan?" Trunks asked.

"…You really are a prince…my prince."

"I guess it felt right for you too then huh?" Trunks asked as he set his sights on the ceiling.

When Pan didn't answer Trunks glanced over at her only to see her sound asleep in his arms. For a few minutes Trunks simply laid awake staring at her content and peaceful face. A slight smirk came to his face as he realized that he had the power to make this beautiful creature happy, and that she had the power to do the same for him. He couldn't stop marveling at the fact that such a wonderful being had chosen him, out of everyone else, to be her mate for all eternity. He had to be the luckiest man alive, to end up having the perfect girl fall in love with him. Smiling at the thought of them being together so completely, he pulled her closer.

"Good night Princess." he whispered as he gave her a small, gentle kiss on the lips.

Trunks then returned his gaze to the roof. Gradually his eyelids became heavy and he slowly drifted off to sleep as images of Pan flashed through his mind, causing a small smile to spread across his face.

**_Dragon Ball Destiny_****_**_**

Part 1: Training ConsequencesChapter One

Gotenks was sent flying backwards into a rock cliff. He quickly got up and flew forward ready to attack again. A dark gray furry monster, named Kaimera, hovered in the air overhead. The monster had an evil red glow in his eyes and looked a lot like a werewolf lion cross. He smiled evilly at the Super Saiyan. Half way there Gotenks stopped and let out choking growls.

"Oh no! Not now!" 2 voices cried in unison, coming out from Gotenks' mouth.

Then in a flash of white light Gotenks separated into Trunks and Goten as their fusion wore off. With no chance against Kaimera the 2 fled for their lives. They quickly got to the Lookout leaving Kaimera behind to train for another fight. When they got there they found Vegeta and Goku coming out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. As soon as they came out into the open, a blue haired young girl greeted Vegeta.

"DADDY!" Bra exclaimed as she hugged him, snuggling into his chest.

Vegeta stared down at his daughter and couldn't help hugging her gently. They soon separated as they noticed Trunks and Goten landing. Everyone could tell from the looks on their faces that something was wrong.

"So I take it you didn't win." Yamcha said as he and the other Z-Fighter came up to them.

They said nothing but just nodded. Everyone's hearts sank. If Gotenks couldn't beat Kaimera who could? Right now the only safe place was at the Lookout so everyone's families had been brought there to stay safe while they tried to defeat Kaimera.

"Well Vegeta I guess that you and I will have to fight him." Goku stated looking at him.

Vegeta nodded and pushed his daughter to arms length since she had once again grabbed hold of him.

"But how Dad? I mean if Gotenks couldn't beat Kaimera then how can you and Vegeta win?" Gohan asked.

"Maybe if you guys were Vegito again you could win but if not then…" Krillin said as he hugged Marron tightly.

"Maybe they can!" Pan said coming out from behind Videl.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Well if Grandpa and Vegeta did the same fusion technique as Trunks and Uncle Goten…" Pan trailed.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA!" Trunks exclaimed nearly jumping a foot in the air.

"But it would take at least 4 days for Vegeta to learn the technique." Piccolo stated.

"Yeah but if Goten, Trunks, and I spend some time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber we can hold him off till they're ready." Gohan said smiling.

"What do you say Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Vegeta nodded. "Very well Kakarot."

Then he and Goku went into another room to get started. Gohan headed for the chamber room but Pan's hand grabbing his arm stopped him. He turned around and looked into the big black eyes of his daughter, he smiled.

"I wanna help." Pan said softly.

"What?! No Pan it's too dangerous." Gohan said sternly.

"Come on Dad! You need all the help you can get and I am part Saiyan!" she said gazing up at him.

Gohan didn't say anything he just looked softly at the girl who so reminded him of Videl. She had the same spirit and the same fire burning in her eyes.

Pan sighed. "At least let me train for a year in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Then if you still think I'm not strong enough to fight…I'll stay put and not ask about fighting again." she said bowing her head slightly.

Gohan looked at her and sighed. She looked so sad and determined. He somehow just couldn't say no.

"Alright you can train but then no more talk about fighting."

"Ok but on 1 condition…and that is that you let me go in by myself."

"No way Pan you're going in with me…or at least with Goten." Gohan stated firmly.

"But that's not fair! You and Uncle Goten will treat me like a baby and will hold back. You won't even let me train at half of my ability." she said objectively.

"Fine, but you're still not going in alone." Gohan looked around and noticed Trunks and Goten. "Trunks, Goten come here for a second!" Gohan shouted motioning for the 2 Saiyans.

Trunks and Goten quickly ran over.

"Dad! I don't need a babysitter! I'm 18 for crying out loud!" Pan shouted.

Gohan glanced at her firmly then turned to Trunks and Goten.

"Pan is going to be going in with us. And since she refuses to go in with Goten or I she'll have to go in with you Trunks…if that's alright?"

Trunks shrugged. It didn't matter to him. Pan sighed she knew that she wasn't going to win this fight. Besides if she had to be stuck with someone who better than Trunks. She had never admitted it but she had always had feelings for him. Trunks was more than just the big brother she never had, he was her true love.

"Goten it looks like you and I will be going in together…is that ok?"

"Sure, sounds great Big-Bro."

Pan stepped forward. "But we're going in first!"

Gohan sighed upon seeing the determined look on her face and knew she was intent on going in. Gohan stepped aside to let them pass. Pan headed for the door with Trunks close behind. Trunks stopped when he felt Gohan's hand on his shoulder. He turned around to face him.

"Nothing had better happen in there!" Gohan said sternly giving Trunks a death glare.

Trunks gave Gohan a sheepish grin and nodded, holding back a gulp. Then he followed Pan inside the chamber. The door closed behind them and they quickly picked out their beds. Then they got to work.

About 4 months passed with nothing exciting or memorable happening. They pretty much kept to themselves and trained alone. On the few occasions they did train together they weren't all that interesting. Trunks had taught Pan a lot and her power had greatly increased. Soon she was dieing to spend all the time she could with him.

"Come on Trunks! Spar with me!" she begged giving Trunks her best puppy-dogface.

Trunks looked at her sweet face. It looked so angelic and innocent. For a moment he looked at her not as a person he had known since she was a baby but as the person she was. But Trunks knew all too well just how much of a nuisance she could be and that little devil inside clearly showed in her shining eyes. But somehow Trunks couldn't say no. She knew just how to get to him and although the desire to train alone was strong it wasn't as strong as the sudden urge to spar with Pan even if it meant holding back.

"Ok." he said softly.

Pan instantly smiled and hugged Trunks. Trunks was extremely surprised by this and nearly squealed. He then blushed not knowing exactly what to do.

Why does this feel so right? We're friends…she's like my sister. What's going on? Trunks thought as she snuggled close to him.

He regained himself and the blush faded from his cheeks. He pushed Pan to arms length and looked at her softly. Surprise and caring shining in his light blue eyes. But his eyes quickly turned cold and firm. Pan bowed her head and smiled at him. They got up and headed outside. Trunks took a fighting position and faced Pan. Pan and Trunks got started with their duel. Their duel lasted for 6 hours until it was almost 9pm. They were evenly matched, matching each other blow for blow. Pan let loose a ki beam straight for Trunks. Trunks countered with his own ki blast. His was stronger and when the 2 met it caused a gigantic explosion. Trunks shielded his eyes from the blinding flash. When Trunks opened his eyes he saw Pan lying on the floor motionless.

Ah…Gohan is going to kill me! Trunks thought as he flew towards her.

He reached out and turned Pan over. She stirred then stayed still as Trunks' strong arms picked her up. She struggled to regain consciousness as Trunks carried her back to the living area. Her head leaned in and rested on Trunks' strong chest. She lay still and grabbed the front of his shirt as she stopped struggling to wake. Trunks noticed the tug on his shirt and looked down at her. She was smiling softly and snuggling into his chest. Trunks felt strangely happy about her being in his arms and Pan's pain washed away and she felt strangely safe, like she belonged there.

Trunks walked to her bed and set her down on it, pulling the covers over her shoulders. Trunks pushed a strand of hair away from her eyes before turning to walk away. He was stopped by a small gentle voice.

"I'm sorry Trunks." Pan said lowering her eyes remembering the last time Trunks had to help her back.

Trunks turned back around and smiled at her.

"I bet it's a real pain for you…always having to take care of me." Pan said sadly.

"Hey it's no big deal. Don't worry about it." Trunks said smiling even wider.

Pan smiled back and Trunks turned and started to walk away. He hadn't gone 2 steps when a hand reached out and grabbed his. He turned and saw Pan's face looking kindly at him.

"Please stay." she said softly.

Trunks looked at her shocked but couldn't leave when he saw her eyes looking directly into his. He knew she needed him and that wasn't something he could just ignore. He sat down next to her and she hugged him tightly. He placed an arm around her shoulder and stroked her black hair. Pan's head rested on his chest and she was smiling happily.

Why does this feel so familiar? he thought as he looked at the girl nearly 14 years younger than him.

"Thanks Trunks." Pan said as she stared up at him.

Trunks returned her gaze and then lost control of himself. He bent down and leaned into her. Pan leaned back into him and their lips met. A wave of pure joy swept over them and they knew this was right. Pan tightened the grip she had on Trunks as her hands slipped under his shirt. Alarm bells went off in Trunks head as he realized what was happening.

Ahhhh! What am I doing? This is crazy! he screamed in his mind.

Yet somehow he knew this was right and he just pulled her closer. Pan managed to pull off Trunks' black shirt and her hands gently slid down his bare chest, as they held each other tightly. Trunks and Pan continued to kiss passionately as they expressed emotions that they hadn't felt for a long time. Trunks broke off their kiss and began to move down her neck kissing her repeatedly. Pan gasped with pleasure as Trunks' hands slipped under her red shirt and began to pull it up over her head. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close till she was flattened against his chest. Pan's arms wrapped around his neck and she pulled them even closer to each other. Trunks hands wandered up and down her back eventually coming to her bra strap. Unhooking it he gently slipped it off her shoulders and tossed it aside. Suddenly becoming unsure of himself he broke off their kiss and gazed at Pan not sure weather or not to continue.

"Pan…I- …Are you…sure you wanna do this?" Trunks asked pushing her to arms length before letting his hands drop to his sides.

Pan looked deep into his light blue eyes full of love and desire losing herself in them. Pan gazed at him for a moment before smiling slightly. She raised her hand slowly and gently placed it on the side of his face. With a low moan, Trunks gripped her hand and closed his eyes. Then Trunks slowly released her hand as he opened his eyes again. Trunks gazed at her face, confused and unsure. Pan simply smiled at him with a look of reassuring. Trunks smiled and leaned forward kissing her passionately, once again encircling Pan around her waist, pulling her up flat against him. Suddenly out of nowhere came this sudden urge, which Trunks couldn't fight. Breaking off the kiss Trunks moved to her left shoulder and bit down hard, piercing the skin. Pan gasped and then for some unknown reason she did the same to him, biting his shoulder hard enough to pierce the skin. The 2 lapped up the blood from each other's wounds and Pan slowly leaned back into the pillow as they did so. Positioning herself so that Trunks was on top, his chest not more than 3 inches from hers. The 2 continued to kiss, bringing their tongues into each other's mouths and melting them into 1. Trunks broke off the kiss and began to kiss his way down her neck. Pan gasped and moaned in pleasure as he kissed his way down her body. When he came to her breasts he took 1 in his mouth, sucking it gently while his hand cupped and caressed the other 1. With each suck, her gasps became louder, the sensations overwhelming her senses. Then finally after some time he went lower kissing his way down to her navel. When he reached her navel he quickly removed her belt and slowly, tortuously slowly, slid her pants and panties down to her ankles; smiling she kicked the gray pants aside. Trunks began kissing his way further down her body, to her thighs. He then gently pushed her legs apart; looking up at Pan he gave a small, but reassuring and comforting smile. Pan smiled back; then without warning Trunks reached out and covered her with his mouth, caressing her with his tongue as Pan let out yells of passion. At 1st Trunks moved his tongue inside Pan lightly, teasingly, then faster and faster until she let out a cry as her orgasm came. Trunks came back up to her face and he stared down at her as he held himself up above her, mere inches from her face. Pan kissed him again, allowing her hands to wander down to his waist. Pan forced open the belt clip and tossed it away before pulling Trunks' gray pants down to his knees. Trunks complied and pulled them off completely before encircling her with his arms. Pan encircled his neck and pulled herself up off the pillow. Pan soon moved her hands down to his waist and quickly removed his boxers. Trunks stopped and looked down at Pan who was smiling slightly. Trunks smiled back; then as gently as possible he eased himself into her. Pan cried out as he came to her barrier and she grabbed hold of the sheets as she arched her back slightly. Trunks continued his slow rhythm, bringing himself into her over and over again. Pan gasped and breathed heavily with each movement. An occasional moan would escape when he came into her because of the pain it caused. Trunks looked down at her concerned, he didn't want to hurt her if she didn't want him to. He momentarily stopped his movements and gazed at her while she caught her breath.

"Pan, do you want me to stop?" Trunks asked willing to stop if she wanted him to.

"No! Don't!" she stated breathlessly, desperately wanting him inside her.

Trunks smiled slightly before continuing, slowly and tentatively he started bringing up his pace, his strokes becoming deeper and faster, slowly bringing her to total ecstasy. Pan gasped and moaned with each movement but it only made it more fulfilling. She never wanted him to stop; she wanted this more than anything. At that moment the only thing that existed was the overwhelming pleasure of him inside her and the hotness of his body against hers. Suddenly a wave of new sensations washed over them and their bodies pulsed with electrical waves of pleasure. The 2 united beings gasped and cried out before Trunks collapsed on top of Pan in a heap, totally exhausted. Pan and Trunks just lay there for a minute, breathing ragged while they caught their breath. Trunks rolled off of Pan onto his back and looked at her softly. Pan was lying next to him, unconscious, with a slight smile on her face and mouth open in a heavy pant. Trunks wrapped his arms around her and rolled her towards him. Pan felt the movement and blearily opened her eyes. She gazed happily at Trunks as he stared back at her. Trunks smiled and gently kissed her forehead, pulling her body against his. Pan hugged him lovingly across his chest and snuggled closer to him. Trunks wrapped his arm around her and gently placed his hand on her arm affectionately. Pan curled up against him while she laid her head on his arm.

"Trunks…" Pan softly sighed.

"Yeah Pan?" Trunks asked.

"…You really are a prince…my prince."

"I guess it felt right for you too then huh?" Trunks asked as he set his sights on the ceiling.

When Pan didn't answer Trunks glanced over at her only to see her sound asleep in his arms. For a few minutes Trunks simply laid awake staring at her content and peaceful face. A slight smirk came to his face as he realized that he had the power to make this beautiful creature happy, and that she had the power to do the same for him. He couldn't stop marveling at the fact that such a wonderful being had chosen him, out of everyone else, to be her mate for all eternity. He had to be the luckiest man alive, to end up having the perfect girl fall in love with him. Smiling at the thought of them being together so completely, he pulled her closer.

"Good night Princess." he whispered as he gave her a small, gentle kiss on the lips.

Trunks then returned his gaze to the roof. Gradually his eyelids became heavy and he slowly drifted off to sleep as images of Pan flashed through his mind, causing a small smile to spread across his face.

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Well that's it I'll be reposting the other chapters soon but please review and tell me what you think. Laters!


	2. Chapter 2: Ascension

Authors Note: Ok for starters GT never happened. I might choose to refer to some of the events that happened in GT, with some slight alterations, later on but for now GT never happened. For some reason this story got reported and I finally got around to reposting it. This story shows how Pan and Trunks might have gotten together if GT had never occurred. Please R & R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Pan awoke to the sound of a heartbeat. She opened her eyes and smiled. She stared happily at Trunks' sleeping body next to her. He had his arms wrapped around her and he was smiling. Pan looked at him for a long time before gently giving him a kiss on the cheek. He stirred for a second then laid motionless, a look of utter joy and satisfaction on his face. She gently eased out of bed taking great care not to awaken her sleeping prince. She quickly got dressed and headed out for some early morning training. Trunks woke up about 30 minutes later. He looked down expecting to see Pan lying next to him. When he saw that she wasn't there he looked around. Then the sound of Pan's training caught his attention. He got out of bed and walked over to the stairs (after getting dressed). He leaned against the column and smiled as he watched Pan training. She was running around with great speed finally landing after performing aerial kicks and punches. She then sank to her knees and avoided falling on her face by catching herself with her hands. Trunks gasped and ran towards her.

"PAN!" he exclaimed bending down over her.

Pan slowly rose to her knees and panted heavily never taking her eyes off the floor. Tears began to fill her eyes and she didn't dare look at Trunks. Trunks felt horrible for her, believing that this was his fault.

"Are you ok?" he asked trying to get her to look at him.

Pan turned her head away and said nothing. Trunks bowed his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry." he said sadly.

"For what?" she asked still staring at the floor.

"For hurting you."

Pan closed her eyes. "No! …It's not you Trunks…it's not you…" she trailed quietly.

"Then what? …Please tell me Pan. You know you can always talk to me."

Tears started to roll down her face and she began to cry.

"Oh Trunks!" she wailed flinging around and hugging him tightly.

Trunks hugged her back and did his best to comfort her. He stroked her head as she cried on his shoulder.

"I just can't do it Trunks…I just can't get strong enough to help. We just found each other and now I don't want to lose you."

"Shhhh…it's ok Pan…it's ok." he whispered softly into her ear as he gave her a kiss on the head.

They sat in silence for a few moments holding each other. Pan's tears finally stopped and she sniffled before separating to arms length and looking at Trunks. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from her tears but Trunks didn't care.

"I bet I look terrible like this." she said with a half smile.

"No you don't. You look beautiful." Trunks said sweetly as he gently rubbed away her tears.

The 2 chuckled and smiled at each other. Neither of them had ever been so happy in their whole lives. Pan leaned back into Trunks and he gently cradled her. She closed her eyes as his strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"You wont lose me Pan. I promise! I'll always be with you." he whispered closing his own eyes.

Pan's eyes opened and she pulled away from him.

"I wanna help you fight…but I'm not strong enough to. I don't want you to die Trunks!" she sobbed.

"I wont."

"But how can you be so sure?"

"Hey, come on it's our destiny to be together. And no monster is going to stop that." Trunks said giving a half smile.

"But-"

She couldn't finish because Trunks pulled her to him and gave her a reassuring kiss. All of Pan's doubts washed away and the only thing left was them. The rest of the world was nothing and the only person that mattered in the entire universe was him. After about a minute they separated and gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Trunks could see that Pan trusted him and believed what he said but he knew she was still a little unsure.

"If it makes you feel better…we can train together until you become strong enough to help." Trunks sighed looking into her eyes.

Pan smiled and nodded. She was determined not to give up and to become as strong as could be. She wanted to be a Super Saiyan so she could protect Trunks and prove to her family that she wasn't a baby. She knew that becoming a Super Saiyan wasn't going to be easy especially considering that she was only ¼ Saiyan. But she knew that with Trunks' help she could do it and she would.

-I have to become a Super Saiyan…for Trunks' sake as well as mine.- she thought as she glanced at Trunks.

She and Trunks immediately got to work. Trunks and Pan spent many days sparing and training their minds. They hardly had time to sleep or eat as they continued training nonstop. They spent the days exercising their bodies and minds and the nights were spent with each other just enjoying being together. Soon another 4 months had passed and Pan was beginning to lose faith in her abilities, not believing she could transform.

-Maybe ¼ Saiyans really can't go Super Saiyan. If they could then why can't I?- she thought as she spared with Trunks.

"Come on Pan focus! What's wrong?" Trunks asked hovering in the air.

"I don't know if I can do this Trunks."

"Of course you can Pan! You can do anything you set your mind to. You can't give up. …I believe in you." Trunks said smiling.

Pan looked at him with big eyes. She knew that he was right. No matter how hard it got she wasn't going to quite, she was going to keep trying till she did it. But she had to be pushed to the edge of her limits, and that meant that Trunks couldn't hold back.

"You're right but you need to come at me with everything you've got. You can't hold back, no matter what might happen."

Trunks frowned and then looked into her soft black eyes. Deep down he knew she was right and that this was the only way. He hesitated, and then became a Super Saiyan, floating up into the air. Pan looked on and smiled. This was it; it was time to find out just how tough she really was and 1 way or another she was going to find out if she really was a Super Saiyan. Pan nodded at Trunks.

Oh man! Gohan is going to kill for this! Trunks thought as he got ready to let loose his father's Bieno-Blast.

He let it go and Pan countered with a Kamehame-ha. The 2 beams collided and Trunks' quickly over powered hers. As the beam drew closer to her face Trunks' words swerved around inside her head. 'You can do anything you set your mind to. …I believe in you.' they sang repeatedly inside her mind.

-I can do this! I can do this!- she thought. -I can! I have to…if I don't then I'm going to lose TRUNKS!- with that last thought she lost control of her energy.

"AHHHH!" she screamed as Trunks' beam surrounded her.

Trunks looked on in horror as she was completely enshrouded by the massive energy of both blasts. The energy compacted itself around Pan then exploded outward with a dazzling yellow explosion of fire. Trunks shielded his eyes from the blast. Trunks then suddenly realized that he could still sense Pan's energy, only now stronger then ever. He turned and looked into the center of the yellow fire. He saw Pan floating slightly above the ground with her eyes closed and body limp. She was slowly spinning around in a circle and seemed unconscious. Her hair was golden blond and her power was enormous. Trunks flew down and landed in front of her. She slowly floated down still spinning slowly. She landed with her back towards Trunks and eyes still closed. In a split second her flame disappeared and her hair returned to normal. Her body fell backwards right into Trunks' arms. Trunks sat on the floor with her in his lap as he held her unconscious body tightly. He gently kissed her on the head as he cradled her safely in his arms while holding her head against his chest. Pan woke up almost 3 hours later on her bed and in Trunks' arms. She looked up at him weakly. He returned her gaze and smiled happily and lovingly at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked sweetly as he pushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah…I think so." she said weakly. "What happened?" she asked hoarsely.

Trunks smiled. "You nearly got killed that's what! …But you did it. I knew you could."

Pan's eyes shone and if she had been strong enough she would have jumped 10 feet in the air. She laughed happily and hugged Trunks tightly. He hugged her back and soon the 2 were sound asleep.

Now that Pan was a Super Saiyan their training increased and they were more of an even match. Trunks was amazed by how much stronger Pan had become since her transformation. At full power, she was only at level 1 but still stronger than him at level 1 and almost as strong as Goten at level 2. They trained hard and greatly increased both of their abilities. By the time the year was over Pan had become a Super Saiyan level 2 and was even stronger than Gohan at level 2, who was much stronger than all the other Saiyans at the same level, and almost as strong as Goku and Vegeta at level 3. That made her the 3rd strongest Saiyan without counting Gotenks and Vegito. Trunks and Pan had also decided to keep their relationship a secret until after they had beaten Kaimera so they could prepare themselves for their parents' reactions.

* * *

Author's Note: That's it for this chapter. hope you liked it and don't forget to review. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter 3: Families Discover Truth

Authors Note: Ok for starters GT never happened. I might choose to refer to some of the events that happened in GT, with some slight alterations, later on but for now GT never happened. For some reason this story got reported and I finally got around to reposting it. This story shows how Pan and Trunks might have gotten together if GT had never occurred. Please R & R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Hey look, Big-Bro and Pan are coming out!" Bra exclaimed as she clung to Vegeta.

Everyone turned to face them as they emerged from the chamber. Their clothes were ripped and torn and they looked much stronger. Everyone automatically sensed that their power levels had gone way up but they weren't sure just how far.

"So how did it go?" Goten asked with a sly grin towards Trunks.

"GOTEN!" Trunks yelled in his ear.

"Well am I strong enough now?" Pan asked walking up to her father.

Gohan didn't realize that she was now stronger than him so he simply smiled at her. He thought that ¼ Saiyans couldn't transform into Super Saiyans.

"No you're not. If you can't even go Super Saiyan then you are definitely no match for Kaimera." Gohan said smiling.

Pan and Trunks glanced at each other and Pan smiled evilly.

"Oh please! Check this out!" she said as she bent down and started to power up.

In an instant Pan had a yellow flame, golden blond hair, and teal eyes. Everyone's mouths hit the floor as she unleashed an unbelievable amount of power. Trunks watched proudly as her power continued to rise and he smiled from ear to ear. When Pan had reached a high enough level she stood up straight. After catching her breath she made her flame disappear. No one could believe how powerful she had become in such a short amount of time.

"Well DAD! Seeing is how I'm as strong as you…if you're strong enough to fight, then I am too."

Gohan didn't answer because his mouth wouldn't leave his feet. Vegeta thought for sure this was a trick because he could tell that she wasn't even at level 3 yet.

"Alright what's going here? There is no way you can be that strong! You're not even at level 3!" Vegeta bellowed.

"You wanna bet Vegeta!" she snapped looking at him. "I could kick your butt any day of the week or even RIGHT NOW!" she yelled raising a fist and shaking it at him.

"WOW! Got to admit that girl's got spunk." Bulma said as she stood next to Trunks.

-That's why I love her!- Trunks thought smiling.

Bra and Goten noticed the smile on his face and the dreamy trance like stare he had on Pan.

"Yo! Bro! Hello!" Goten and Bra chorused.

"WHAT?!" Trunks shouted.

"You were making googley eyes at your girlfriend!" Bra shouted back at her older brother.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Trunks lied in order to keep their secret.

"Ok whatever!" Goten shrugged.

Pan and Trunks looked at each other and smiled, trying their best not to tip anyone off to their little secret. However it didn't work. For Bra's statement had brought everyone back into the real world. Gohan looked between his daughter and Trunks and knew they were hiding something. He began to get furious at the 2 younger Saiyans.

"ALRIGHT WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?! START TALKING!" he yelled glaring at the 2 Saiyans.

Pan and Trunks cringed and instantly froze as they tried to figure out what to say. In the mean time Gohan was getting more and more furious and soon everyone was cringing because off the death glares he was giving the 2 Saiyans. Vegeta backed up not wanting to be anywhere near the half Saiyan when he was like this. His power was rising and he looked like he was about ready to kill someone. Trunks and Pan looked at each other nervously.

::Well what should we do now Trunks?:: Pan telepathically asked him.

::WHY IN THE WORLD ARE YOU ASKING ME?! HE'S YOUR FATHER!:: Trunks telepathically yelled back.

Pan and Trunks both gulped and did their best to remain calm. They gave sheepish grins and tried to explain before Gohan could blow up something.

"Well…he-he." Pan started.

"You see…um…Pan and I…ah…" Trunks continued.

Gohan got fed up with waiting. "SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!"

"PAN AND I SLEPT TOGETHER!" Trunks blurted out without thinking.

"**WHAT?!**" Gohan and Vegeta shouted in unison.

Trunks' hands flew to his mouth when he realized what he had just said.

Gohan was slightly more upset than Vegeta and it clearly showed in his eyes. Once Vegeta had gotten over the original shock of it all he returned to normal and looked unchanged as he smirked at his son (hey this is Vegeta we're talking about). Gohan however only got angrier. While all the others were too shocked to do or say anything he moved forward.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SLEPT WITH HER?!" he shouted in Trunks' face.

Now Trunks was biginning to get angry.

"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I DID!" Trunks shouted.

This pushed Gohan over the edge and he quickly turned Super Saiyan level 2. Trunks finally snapped out of his rage and saw a very angry Gohan glaring at him. Trunks backed up as Gohan went to Mystic level. The others finally came around when they sensed Gohan's energy but Pan was still too shocked to move. Gohan marched towards Trunks ready to kill. Everyone was too afraid of being killed by Gohan to actually jump in and help Trunks.

"TRUNKS I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he declared while stomping towards him.

Trunks slowly backed up with his arms up in defense. Normally Trunks wouldn't be afraid of Gohan's approach because he would only be kidding. But this time he wasn't and he was downright terrifying. Just as Gohan was about to grab and strangle Trunks, Pan jumped out of her trance and noticed her father looming over him. She quickly ran to his side.

"Dad stop it!" she said stepping between Trunks and her father.

Gohan glanced down at her but didn't move. Everyone else watched the argument between the 3 without moving.

"But he made you…!" Gohan trailed angrily not believing his daughter would do that.

"He did not! It was just as much my decision as it was his! Maybe even more!" she said taking hold of Trunks' arm.

Upon hearing this Gohan calmed himself slightly and dropped down into level 1. He still glared angrily at Trunks who remained close to Pan as Gohan loomed over him.

::WOW! You sure got him to calm down fast. Pan I'm going to let you take over from here…before I say something else that could endanger my life.:: Trunks telepathically told Pan as he gazed nervously at Gohan.

::Good idea! I would really hate it if my father rearranged that cute face of yours!:: she telepathically said back smiling.

Trunks smiled back and took hold of her hand. Gohan saw this and powered down completely. Trunks and Pan turned to look at him shocked. He gazed into the eyes of the 2 lovers and saw something familiar.

Gohan sighed heavily and then turned to Goten. "Come on Goten lets go get to work."

Everyone looked at him curiously. They never expected him to take it that well. Trunks and Pan looked at each other with astonishment. They then turned back to Gohan.

"You're actually ok with this?" Trunks asked mouth wide open.

Gohan glanced back at him with a frown and Trunks quickly shut his mouth. Pan stared at her father. She knew that he would never drop something like this that easily.

"You're going to let it go that easily?" Pan asked suspiciously.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow!" he said coldly.

He then headed for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Goten close behind. Trunks and Pan just stood there agape for a moment before walking over to the others.

"AND JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING YOUNG LADY!" Chichi asked angrily.

Pan sighed the last thing she needed was for her grandmother to get involved. She looked at Trunks then at everyone else as if trying to find some way out, but found none.

"I wasn't thinking Grandma." she said looking at her. "But if you're expecting me to apologize I wont! I'm not ashamed of what I did…in fact I'm happier then I've ever been in my whole life!" she stated hugging Trunks tightly.

Trunks wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her in response. Everyone looked at the 2 curiously. No one knew exactly what think about the 2 of them. Chichi was a little frustrated and she quickly looked to Videl for support.

"Videl would you please talk some sense into your daughter." Chichi exclaimed turning to her.

Videl looked at her daughter as she hugged Trunks tightly. Pan looked back at her with a sad and caring look. Videl noticed a familiar flame burning in her eyes. She glanced over at Trunks and saw the same flame as he held Pan tightly. She then realized why Gohan had let them off the hook so easily.

"Videl are you going to do something or not?" Chichi questioned again.

"What's done is done. There's no point in worrying about it now we can't do anything about it." Videl answered calmly.

Trunks and Pan smiled happily, it was nice to have someone on their side. Chichi and the others just stared at Videl, not understanding her calmness.

"Do you realize what you're saying?" Bulma asked astounded.

"Yeah I do! I see something in them…something that I haven't seen for a long time. I understand now why Gohan did what he did. He saw the same thing I see." she said quietly.

Everyone was completely lost they had absolutely no idea what Videl was talking about. Videl smiled and walked over to Pan. The 2 hugged and smiled at each other. Trunks then walked forward and put his arm around Pan's shoulders. Pan leaned up against him, hugging him once again. Videl took a step back and looked at them, smiling.

"You 2 remind me a lot of Gohan and I when we were younger. You 2 really do love each other don't you?" she asked softly.

Trunks and Pan looked at each other and smiled. They nodded as Pan leaned into Trunks' chest. The others quickly put the situation behind them and continued waiting for Vegeta and Goku to be ready to fight Kaimera. With Vegeta and Goku returning to work everyone sat around and waited for Gohan and Goten to finish their training. The boys talked in a corner about unrelated topics while Piccolo and Dende meditated. The girls gathered together and chit chatted, mainly about Trunks and Pan. Trunks walked away and sat down, leaning against a tree. Pan walked over and sat down in his lap. Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close. Pan wrapped her arms around his and leaned back into his chest. They both closed their eyes and began to snooze. Bra noticed this and quickly made everyone else notice it too.

"Hey look at Trunks and Pan!" she exclaimed excitedly pointing to them.

Everyone turned and looked at them. Trunks sighed and made a mental note to kill his sister for spoiling the moment he and Pan were having. Pan opened her eyes sadly and looked up at Trunks.

"Trunks! What are you and Pan doing?" Bulma asked sternly, crossing her arms.

"Nothing Mom!" Trunks shouted back.

-Wow I've never seen Trunks act like this before. He's never this nice or affectionate to anybody!- Bra thought as she curiously looked at her brother.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok that's it for this chapter. I'm reposting a few more today and I should be able to repost the rest of the chapters with a day or 2. 


	4. Chapter 4: Love's Power & Victory

Authors Note: Ok for starters GT never happened. I might choose to refer to some of the events that happened in GT, with some slight alterations, later on but for now GT never happened. For some reason this story got reported and I finally got around to reposting it. This story shows how Pan and Trunks might have gotten together if GT had never occurred. Please R & R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

With the excitement over they all patiently waited for the next day. Meanwhile Vegeta was doing fairly well learning the fusion technique and was about half way through it. He and Goku attempted it several times and failed miserably. Each time ending up in a horribly misshaped body that was worst than the last. The 1st time they tried they became very skinny, then very fat, and finally very old. Vegeta had had just about enough when Gohan and Goten came out of the room. Both of them had become incredibly powerful and Gohan was at level 3 with his tail restored, which made him once again the strongest. With Trunks and Goten now so powerful everyone thought that Gotenks would be able to beat Kaimera for sure. Pan hugged Trunks tightly before he headed out.

When Goten and Trunks got to the battleground they quickly fused into Gotenks. Gotenks fought Kaimera while the others watched from the Lookout. Although they put up a much better fight than the last time they still couldn't defeat him. Soon the 30 minutes were up and they split apart again. When Pan sensed this she couldn't wait anymore.

"TRUNKS NO!" she screamed as she went Super Saiyan.

Gohan quickly grabbed Pan's arm as she started to fly away. Pan pulled with all her might but was unable to break her father's grip. But she wasn't about to leave Trunks and she was willing to do what ever it took to help him.

"Let me go! Trunks is in trouble. He needs my help." she stated as she went level 2 and attempted to squirm out of Gohan's grip.

"No Pan it's too dangerous! You can't help him." Gohan said as he tightened his grip.

"LET…ME…GO!" she shouted finally pulling free. "…KAMEHAME-HA!" she blasted right in her father's face.

Gohan couldn't react in time and was sent sprawling to the ground. The others' mouths hit the floor. They never expected Pan to attack Gohan. But they also didn't realize how much Trunks meant to Pan or how much they had bonded. Pan instantly took off for the battlefield, flying as fast as she could. Kaimera wasn't willing to let them go this time and he continued attacking furiously. He sent a blast hurling towards them as they attempted to run. Trunks quickly countered with another blast.

"GOTEN! GET OUT OF HERE!" Trunks shouted giving it everything he had.

"Right!" Goten declared as he flew off for the Lookout.

Trunks was putting all of his energy into the blast and was about ready to give out. He wouldn't be able to hold him off much longer. Pan was close and increased her speed pushing her well beyond her limits. Trunks finally gave out and sank to his knees, changing back to normal. The beam closed in and was about to hit when Pan arrived. Without a moment to lose she made a desperate and deadly decision.

"TRUNKS!" she screamed as she zoomed in front of him, bringing her arms up and crossing them in defense.

"PAN NO!" Trunks yelled as she stepped in front of him.

But it was too late. Pan was hit full force by the beam, which completely surrounded her. Trunks was thrown backwards by the force of the blast, landing about 15 feet away. He could only watch in horror as Pan was engulfed in a devastating explosion. Trunks shielded his eyes from the blinding flash and waited to see if Pan was all right. He opened his eyes and looked towards where Pan had been. The smoke and dust finally settled and Trunks saw Pan lying on the ground motionless and unconscious. For a moment it appeared that she was dead. But then Trunks noticed that she was still alive, hanging on by a mere thread and she was fading fast. He ran over to her and quickly looked her over. Tears filled his eyes and he turned away, it was too painful for him to look at her. Her right arm was cut in hundreds of places and obviously broken. Her right sleeve was completely torn off and was now only being held up by a thread. Her left pants leg was ripped off up to the mid thigh and the gloves she wore on her hands were in shreds. Her wrists and arms were burned and bleeding all over. She had cuts all over her face and the front of her shirt was soaked with blood from a huge wound across her upper chest. Trunks forced himself to look back at her. She had less than 2 minutes to get healed or she'd die. Dende was the only 1 who could save her but Trunks thought that it was hopeless as he picked her up. There was no way that he could make it back to the Lookout in 2 minutes. Trunks closed his eyes and held Pan tightly just waiting for her to slip away. Kaimera had gotten sick of waiting and charged. Trunks didn't even try to defend himself. He didn't care if he died anymore, without Pan there was really no reason to live. Just as Kaimera was about to hit Trunks in the face he disappeared into thin air, reappearing at the Lookout. Everyone jumped when he appeared right in front of them.

"Trunks how did you-" Yamcha began to ask before he noticed Pan.

Trunks eyes shot open and he looked around the Lookout, not having a clue as to how he got there. He was about to ask when he suddenly remembered Pan; he frantically looked around for Dende. He saw him running towards him and he quickly put Pan on the ground. Dende leaned over her and began to heal her. Slowly the cuts on her body began to disappear and her life force was restored. After about 3 minutes of Dende's healing she began to wake up, she opened her eyes and looked around. Once Dende was through she stood up thanking the little Namek for his help. Trunks smiled and ran over to her hugging her tightly as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Pan hugged him back and snuggled into his chest. Both were happy that the other was all right.

"Are you ok Pan?" Trunks asked pulling away.

"I'm fine. Are you?" she asked gazing at him.

Trunks nodded. ::Don't ever do that to me again!::

::I don't plan to.:: Pan mentally smiled.

"You had me really worried there for a minute. I thought I was going to lose you." Trunks whispered nearly in tears.

Pan simply smiled and pulled him into another hug, never wanting to let him go.

"Pan…are you ok sweetheart?" Gohan asked coming up to them.

Pan nodded as she once again separated from Trunks. Gohan sighed in relief and then looked to Trunks.

"What happened?!" he asked beginning to get angry at him.

Before Trunks could think of a way to answer the question, Gohan withdrew it.

"Never mind I don't wanna know!"

"Well there's something I'd like to know! …How did you just appear here out of thin air?" Krillin asked hands on his hips.

"Yeah I was wondering that myself?" Tien asked coming forward.

"To tell you the truth guys I have absolutely no idea! 1 second I'm at the battlefield about ready to get punched by Kaimera and the next thing I know I'm here!" Trunks said scratching his head.

"It sounds like the Instant Transmission. …But when did you learn that?" Goten asked confused.

"I don't know? I just really wanted to get Pan here and if couldn't I didn't really care if I died too!" Trunks stated confused himself.

"It sounds like your desire to save her allowed you to bring her here by the only possible way. …The Instant Transmission." Piccolo stated calmly.

"So does this mean that I can use the Instant Transmission?" Trunks asked.

"I think it's more along the lines of you being able to teleport to the place that I need to be the most. Through the Instant Transmission" Pan said trying to explain.

"Yeah but how could he just learn it in a second? It…doesn't make sense." Gohan asked dumbfounded.

"Don't try to make sense of it Gohan. The important thing is, is that Pan's alive…however it happened." Videl said smiling.

"Yeah I guess your right."

"Hey look everyone, Goku and Vegeta are done!" Krillin exclaimed as he noticed the 2 Saiyans emerging from a room.

"So how did it go?" Tien asked.

Vegeta and Goku glanced at each other, smirking evilly. They then became Super Saiyans and got ready for the fusion dance. They performed it and the group shielded their eyes from the blinding flash that appeared when they fused. When the light faded Goku and Vegeta were gone and instead there stood a new warrior. They others gazed on in shock as they realized that this warrior wasn't Vegito. This warrior looked nothing like Vegito but they could sense that he was also much more powerful.

"Who is he?" Bra asked not understanding the fusion process as well as everyone else, mainly because she was the youngest.

"Gogeta." Goku and Vegeta's voices chorused, coming out of his mouth.

"Gogeta?" Yamcha questioned.

Gogeta nodded and then separated into Goku and Vegeta again. Everyone smiled knowing that now they were strong enough to beat Kaimera. Now all they had to do is wait an hour or so until Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, and Goku were ready to fuse. Everyone gathered around and talked about their plans, except for Trunks, Pan, Bra, and Maron. Bra and Maron talked to each other off in the corner while Trunks and Pan sat together against a tree. Pan lay with her back against Trunks' side and her head on his shoulder. Trunks' arm was wrapped around her lower chest and his other was down at his side as he gently rested his head on hers. Pan's arm was atop of his while her other arm lay at her side. Soon the hour was up and everyone was rested and ready to fuse. In order to save energy they decided to go by the Instant Transmission. Goku placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder while Goten grabbed onto his father's other shoulder with 1 hand. Goten stretched out his other hand for Trunks to grab hold of and waited for him. Trunks was standing as he held Pan tightly. Pan hugged him for a long time before letting him go.

::Be careful Trunks. Don't you dare get killed!:: she telepathically told him.

::I won't; don't worry. I'm not about to leave you…I promise.:: he telepathically said back sympathetically.

With that he gave her 1 last quick hug before running to the others. He grabbed Goten's hand just as Goku brought up his other hand, placing 2 fingers on his forehead and concentrating on Kaimera's energy signal. After locating it they disappeared mere seconds after Trunks grabbed hold. They arrived at the battlefield right in front of a very surprised Kaimera.

"What? How do people do that? That's the 2nd time today someone has disappeared or appeared before me!" he said angrily as he noticed Trunks. "1 of them being you! What do you want now?" he asked pointing at Trunks.

"We've come here to stop you!" Trunks exclaimed as he and Goten performed the fusion dance.

Goku and Vegeta followed their sons' leads and also performed the fusion dance. Soon Gotenks and Gogeta were standing in front of him. Kaimera was unimpressed and quickly took a fighting position. Gotenks and Gogeta also took fighting positions. The battle soon started. Gogeta leaped forward at the same instant as Kaimera with Gotenks close behind. Just as Gogeta was about to hit Kaimera he pulled up into the sky causing Kaimera to follow him. While he was distracted Gotenks hit Kaimera head on. Kaimera took a few steps back and then was hit with a downward kick from Gogeta. The 2 combined Super Saiyans continued their assault against Kaimera causing the battle to rage on for nearly 20 minutes. With Gogeta and Gotenks double-teaming him, Kaimera was overwhelmed. Kaimera powered up to full power and nearly killed both Saiyans with a powerful energy blast. The 2 took defensive poses as the blast hit them. When the dust settled the 2 of them were at Super Saiyan level 3. They continued their assault and soon they brought the gray monster to the ground. Kaimera smashed into a rock ledge that came falling down on top of him completely burring him. Digging his way out of the ruble he looked up into the air to see Gotenks and Gogeta forming energy blasts.

"KAME…" Gogeta said as he put his left and right hands together in front of him, beginning to gather energy.

"BIENO…" Gotenks said as his arms came together in front of him, creating a small ball of energy in his hands.

"HAME…" Gogeta said as he pulled his hands back to his right and formed a small ball of energy.

"BLAST!" Gotenks yelled letting loose the yellow beam of energy right for Kaimera.

"HA!" Gogeta shouted letting loose the blue beam at the same moment as Gotenks' Bieno-Blast.

The 2 beams intertwinded and became 1 gigantic green blast that completely incinerated any mountains it passed within 5 meters of it. Kaimera couldn't move out of the way fast enough and was hit dead on by the new "Kameha-Blast" as Gotenks called it. The beam was too powerful for him to deflect or survive. After about 30 seconds of using all his strength to try and move out of the beams path as it headed for outer space he was swallowed up by the energy. Gogeta and Gotenks looked on as Kaimera was thrust toward space before his energy signal disappeared completely. Gotenks and Gogeta separated and breathed heavily as they regained their energy. The others at the Lookout saw Kaimera's defeat and immediately became overjoyed. The girls ran around hugging each other while the Z-Fighters cheered for their friends' victory. Pan watched happily as Trunks recovered from the energy lose and smiled proudly. She jumped up into the air cheering louder then everyone else.

Trunks, Goten, and Vegeta once again latched onto Goku so he could teleport them back to the Lookout. Once they got there all their friends immediately congratulated them. The Z-Fighters gathered around and gave words of praise to the 4 Saiyans. Chichi and Gohan ran over hugging both Goku and Goten as well as giving praise to Vegeta and Trunks. Bra rushed forward and hugged Vegeta tightly while giving Trunks the thumbs up then piece sign. Trunks smiled back as he hugged his mother who soon went over to hug Vegeta. Trunks ignored the words of gratitude and praise that everyone was giving him and scanned the group for Pan. He soon saw her standing off to the side smiling at him. Trunks smiled back and walked over to her stopping about 4 feet from her. They stared at each other for a few minutes before Pan leaped into his arms. Pan hugged him tightly and rested her head on his chest as he pulled her close. The excitement soon died down and the Z-Fighter quickly summoned the Dragon. For their first wish they asked the Dragon to restore the earth to the way it was before Kaimera showed up. The Dragon granted the wish and soon the earth was returned to normal. The gang didn't know what to use the second wish on so they merely saved it for another time. With the wish granted and the world safe for the time being the Z-Fighters went off to their homes. Tien and Chiaotzu went off north while Krillin, 18, Marron, Master Roshie, and Oolong went back to Kame House. Yamcha headed home and Vegeta took hold of Bulma and he and Bra took off heading home slowly so they could wait for Trunks. Trunks gave Pan a quick hug before parting to arms length.

::I'll miss you. Don't forget to come over and visit me ok?:: Trunks telepathically stated.

::I won't. I'll miss you too. Meet you next week at Cliff Lake?:: she telepathically asked back.

Trunks nodded then turned and took off after his family. Vegeta and Bra instantly increased their speed once Trunks left the Lookout heading back to Capsule Corp. rapidly. Pan watched them go and sighed, she missed Trunks already. Gohan and Videl said their good-byes to everyone before taking to the air. Pan noticed her parents' power levels going up and she turned around. Seeing them hovering in the air slightly she took off after them. Seeing Pan take off, Gohan and Videl began flying home. They made good time and within 15 minutes they were home.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok that's it for this chapter. I'm reposting a few more today and I should be able to repost the rest of the chapters with a day or 2.


	5. Chapter 5: Saiyan Love

Authors Note: Alright I finally got around to reposting the rest of the chapters to this story and I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks! Please R & R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**1 month later

Pan was lying on her stomach on her bed with her back to the door as she stared off into space. She sighed heavily; it had been nearly a month since she had last seen Trunks. She was now officially banded from ever seeing him again and it was beginning to affect her. She never felt like training even when her father offered to spar with her and she hadn't eaten anything in 3 days. Further more she had shut everyone out and she refused to even look at her father let alone speak to him. Just then Gohan opened her door and stuck his head in.

"Pan?" Gohan asked softly.

Pan didn't answer.

"Pan…sweetheart?" Gohan asked again.

Pan didn't even turn around. All she did was slowly raise her hand behind her and fire a weak energy blast right for Gohan's head. Gohan ducked out behind the door just as the energy blast hit the wall right where he had been standing, scorching it. Gohan looked back in at Pan as she brought her hand back in front of her. Gohan sighed and left without saying anything more. Pan rested her head on her arms as tears began to fill her eyes.

"Oh Trunks!" she sobbed as she gazed at his picture on her bed stand.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the window. She lifted her head and glanced over. She then saw Trunks floating next to her window. He was smiling and waving at her happily.

"TRUNKS!" she exclaimed happily as she ran to the window and opened it.

She hugged him tightly as soon as it was open. Trunks hugged her back and gently kissed her on the head.

"What are you doing here?" Pan asked separating to arms length.

"Hey come on! You really think that I'd miss my girl's Birthday?" Trunks asked smiling whipping the tears from her eyes.

Pan smiled, she had completely forgotten that it was her Birthday.

"Oh here I got something for you." Trunks said as he pulled out a golden locket from his pocket. It was shaped like a heart with white wings coming off both sides and a small heart-shaped red gem on the cover.

Pan looked at it in awe. "Happy Birthday Pan." Trunks said smiling.

Pan smiled and Trunks put it on her. She looked down at it and opened it finding a small picture of Trunks inside. She looked at it lovingly and smiled. At that moment she didn't care about what her father would do to her if he caught her with him. All she wanted was to spend her Birthday with the 1 she loved. Trunks backed up slightly as Pan climbed out of the 2nd story window. The 2 flew off hand in hand ready to enjoy themselves on her special day.

The next morning Pan flew through the air heading home after spending the night with Trunks out in the forest. She climbed in her window not expecting anyone to be in there. She was extremely surprised to see her mother and father glaring at her once she entered. Gohan had his arms crossed over his chest and he was glaring angrily at her.

"And just where have you been?" Gohan asked looking very much like Vegeta.

Pan was frustrated. She couldn't understand why she couldn't see Trunks. And her frustration was clearly expressed in her voice.

"With Trunks!" Pan said not caring what her father would do.

"I told you that I didn't want you seeing him!" Gohan stated angrily.

Just then Goku and Vegeta popped in, hiding behind the door as they watched the argument.

"Why not? Trunks is a great guy and you know it!" Pan stated getting angry herself.

"I know he is! But I don't think he's the right person for you!"

"How do you know?" Pan asked angrily flinging her arms down and out to her side.

When she did the collar of her shirt came down slightly, revealing her left shoulder. All 4 on lookers gasped as they noticed the bite mark on her shoulder. Pan began to break down and cry. She quickly ran past her father and out of the room. She got about 2 steps out of her room when someone grabbed her wrist. Pan turned around expecting to see her father or grandfather but instead she came face to face with Vegeta. Vegeta's face was cold and cruel but for the 1st time Pan could see the slightest amount of compassion in his eyes. She looked at him agape; he nodded slightly before releasing her. Pan took a few steps back, her right fist on her chest and just looked at him confused. Then she turned around and ran out of the house taking off as soon as she was outside. Gohan finally snapped awake and instantly turned around and began to run after her. He had just gotten to the door when Vegeta and Goku came walking in.

"I've got to go after Pan guys." Gohan hurriedly stated.

"We need to talk Gohan." Goku said as he and Vegeta passed him.

"About what?"

"You know darn well what!" Vegeta shouted as he sat down on Pan's bed with his arms crossed.

Gohan sighed, Vegeta was right. He knew exactly what they needed to talk about, but he wasn't looking forward to it. Gohan walked over to the south wall and leaned up against it bringing up a foot as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do we do now?" Videl asked.

"Well now that they've bonded we very well can't them apart." Vegeta said as he closed his eyes.

"Vegeta's right! They've probably been bonded for a couple of months now." Goku stated looking at Gohan.

Gohan sighed. He didn't like the idea of his daughter being bonded to somebody, even if that somebody was Trunks.

"This bond explains why Pan has been acting so weird lately. Has Trunks been acting strange too?" Videl asked turning to Vegeta.

Vegeta nodded. "Almost as bad as Pan."

"You mean he hasn't been eating either?" Goku asked bewildered.

Vegeta once again nodded before opening his eyes and looking at Gohan. Goku and Videl also turned to look at Gohan who had his head bowed slightly and a sad determined look on his face. Gohan sensed that the spotlight was on him and looked up. He looked between the 3 people staring at him. Gohan knew what he had to do.

"Alright, alright I'm going." Gohan said as he left the room.

The others quickly followed and once Gohan was outside he took off. Heading in the general direction of Pan's energy signal. Videl had just taken off after him when Vegeta and Goku each grabbed a wrist. Videl turned to face them with a confused look. They simultaneously shook their heads and let her go as she came back down and landed. This was something Gohan had to do on his own. This was for father and daughter to figure out together, alone. Videl watched him go and wished him luck. Gohan flew through the air following Pan's energy signal. He came to a stop when it suddenly decreased sharply. He looked around slowly. He knew that she was somewhere close by. He then spotted her on a cliff overlooking a huge lake. Gohan flew down and landed next to her. She turned away from him, tears still filling her eyes. Gohan sighed and prepared himself for this.

"Pan?"

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"The scar on your shoulder."

Pan gasped and her hand flew to her shoulder. She was afraid of what he was going to do. The bite was undeniable proof of the intense time that they had had in the chamber. However she didn't know what it meant to a Saiyan and her face expressed her fear.

"No don't be afraid. It's just that, for a Saiyan, it means that you've bonded." Gohan said reassuringly.

"Bonded?" Pan asked confused.

"Well when a Saiyan bonds with it's mate it means that you're going to be together for the rest of your lives. Bonded mates share emotions, pain, even thoughts. Can you speak to Trunks telepathically?"

Pan nodded but was too shocked to speak.

"But this bond is also dangerous in ways. You become so connected with your mate that if 1 dies the other will too if not able to retain contact. When you bond you become almost 1 spirit, soul, and person. When you are separated from your mate you feel like part of you is missing, gone or dead. That's why you have been feeling empty and not right, just not like yourself."

"But how do you know about all of this Dad?"

Gohan pulled back the collar of his shirt to reveal his left shoulder. Pan's mouth nearly hit the floor when she saw the scared bite mark perfectly. She blinked as Gohan covered it up once again.

"I got that when I bonded with your mother. Just like Trunks got 1 when he bonded with you."

Pan nodded slowly. "Does Mom have 1 too?"

"Yes. In fact all the Saiyans do, except for Bra and Goten. Dad and Mom bonded and so did Vegeta and Bulma, that's why they knew what that scar meant when they saw it."

Pan nodded again as her brain began to process the information. "So about me and Trunks? Am I allowed to see him again?"

Gohan smiled. "Well how can you not? With you being his bonded mate and all."

Pan smiled happily and she hugged her father tightly. Gohan smiled even wider, it was nice to have his daughter hug him again after she had been ignoring him for the past month.

"Oh thank you Daddy! Thank you! Thank you!" she exclaimed as she cuddled into her father's arms.

Gohan stroked her head and smiled. Pan withdrew to arms length and looked up at him smiling.

"No problem sweetheart."

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah. …Did you hear that Trunks!" Gohan shouted as he looked off towards the forest.

"What?! Trunks?!" Pan asked frantically searching for him.

"Come on out Trunks I know you're there!"

Trunks stepped out from behind a boulder just 15 feet away. He had a sheepish look on his face and he was smiling slightly.

"How did you know I was here Gohan?"

"I sensed your energy signal when you landed. It was shortly after I did. I guess Pan was too preoccupied to notice."

::Trunks you were there the whole time and you didn't tell me!:: Pan telepathically yelled in a playful angry voice.

::I didn't wanna interrupt. Sorry!:: Trunks telepathically said in a sheepish voice.

Pan couldn't help but smile at him. ::You know you're awfully cute when you're sorry!::

Trunks smirked and walked over to her. She took a few steps forward and they hugged happily. Now they were free to be together without worry. Gohan watched happily as the 2 Saiyans kissed. He smiled at them; Pan and Trunks really did belong together.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to repost but I got caught up in looking at colleges and such. Anyways hope the wait was worth it. R&R! 


	6. Chapter 6: New Family

Authors Note: Alright I finally got around to reposting the rest of the chapters to this story and I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks! Please R & R!

Disclaimer: I don't own any DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Six  
**5 weeks later

Trunks lay on the roof of Capsule Corp. staring off into space. He had a worried look on his face and he sighed heavily. For the past week or so Pan had been ignoring him. He couldn't even talk to her telepathically anymore because of the wall she had put up. Every time he got within 30 feet of her she would disappear on him. He knew something was wrong but he couldn't figure out what it was and it was driving him crazy. She looked so hurt and distant and it pained him to see her like that. She was the strongest person he knew emotionally yet now she could barely function. He was determined to find out what the problem was. Just then he sensed Pan's energy signal. He looked around trying to spot the source. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Pan flying through the air. Her eyes were set straight forward and she seemed absorbed in her thoughts. Trunks suddenly got an image of Cliff Lake. Guessing that it came from Pan he took off after her. Pan instantly noticed that Trunks was following her but she decided not to try and lose him, or acknowledge that she knew he was there.

-Well I'm going to have to tell him sooner or later. Besides he has a right to know.- Pan thought as she gathered her senses.

She came to her favorite spot on Cliff Lake (the same place Gohan found her) and landed. Trunks landed a few feet behind her and waited for her to acknowledge him. Pan walked to the edge and looked out onto the water. Trunks came up behind her standing about 3 feet away. Pan attempted to form words but none came and the 2 stood in silence for a few moments.

"Pan what's going on?"

Pan couldn't find the words to answer. Trunks thought that she was ignoring him again.

::Pan I know you can hear me! Come on talk to me! I don't care how just talk to me!::

A sad and terrified look came across her face. Trunks was stunned, he had never seen her scared of anything before and he knew something serious was going on.

"Pan what's wrong, are you ok?" Trunks asked frantically in a concerned voice.

Pan turned to look at him, fear still shining in her black eyes. She didn't know how to tell him and she didn't know how he would react. She took a deep breath to prepare herself.

"Trunks…I'm pregnant." she managed through her shaking voice.

The news hit Trunks hard. He hadn't been expecting that 1 and he was in complete shock. Pan saw the astonished look on his face and she began to cry. She sank to her knees as tears began to role down her face. Trunks noticed this and bent down next to her. Taking her into his arms he tried to comfort her as best he could, though he was still in complete shock.

"What are we going to do Trunks?"

"Shhhh…it's ok we'll figure this out."

"How? How are we going to figure this out?"

"I don't know Pan…but whatever it is we'll get through it together." Trunks said as he pulled away to arms length.

"You mean it? You'll stick by me?" she asked smiling through tears.

"Of course this is my responsibility too."

"What are we suppose to do about the baby?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"I don't care as long as you're with me. We can go ahead and start a family."

Trunks nodded and kissed her passionately. The 2 flew off heading for Capsule Corp. so they could to tell their families. Once there they desperately tried to form the words but somehow just couldn't. Bulma and Vegeta soon knew that there was something wrong so they called up Goku and Gohan and told them to come over. Once there Pan and Trunks got ready to break the news to them.

"Mom, Dad, everyone we have an announcement to make. Which is…" Trunks attempted before gulping remembering Gohan's reaction the last time.

::Pan you wanna take over so your dad doesn't try to kill me again.::

::Ok.::

"Well…I-I'm pregnant." Pan forced out.

Everyone's mouths hit the floor as they looked at the 2 in disbelief. They were reacting just how Trunks and Pan expected.

"What I'm going to be a grandmother?!" Bulma exclaimed in disbelief.

"What?! Explain yourselves right now!" Vegeta yelled making a fist at his son.

So Trunks and Pan explained the events of her Birthday and how they chose to handle the situation. By the end of the story everyone had calmed down for the most part and didn't bother arguing about the decision that was made. Pan and Trunks chose to stay at their separate homes, but to make sure that they spent each and everyday together. They would also make arrangements to get legally married within a year after the baby being born.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok this chapter is shorter than the others but it's a good transitioning point for the story. Also there will only be 1 more chapter after this. R&R! 


	7. Chapter 7: Daughter In Distress

**Author's Note:** Alright I finally got around to reposting the rest of the chapters to this story and I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks! Please REVIEW!

"blah" means talking

_blah_ means thinking

::_blah_:: means talking telephically

**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

6 months later: Wednesday

Trunks was lying in his room reading when suddenly the phone rang. A sudden thought hit Trunks and jumped up and ran to the phone. He picked it up hoping that it wasn't Gohan on the other end.

"Hello?" Trunks asked praying it wasn't about Pan.

"Hey Bro!" Goten cheered excitedly.

Trunks sighed in relief. "Hey Goten."

"Listen Trunks guess what! Pan's in labor!" Goten shouted over the phone.

"WHAT?!" Trunks nearly fainted and almost dropped the phone. "But how…she's only at 7 months?"

"Well Videl called from the hospital and said they were taking Pan into surgery to deliver the baby right now. That they couldn't stop the labor and that they were expecting complications. You'd better head over there…Pan needs you."

Trunks then really did drop the phone and took off for the hospital in a panic. Bulma heard the phone drop and quickly ran to see what was wrong. She picked up the phone with Goten still on the other end. Goten told her the news and she quickly gathered Vegeta and Bra together.

"Vegeta! Bra!" her voice echoed through the house causing both Saiyans to appear in a minute.

"WOMAN!" Vegeta shouted rubbing his soar ears.

"Oh hush! Come on it's time!"

Trunks flew through the air at top speed heading in the direction of Pan's ki. He felt more panic grip at his soul and heart as he sensed Pan's ki fluctuate chaotically; several times dipping extremely low. Vegeta, carrying Bulma, and Bra were right behind him. They landed outside the hospital within 10 minutes of leaving the house. Trunks rushed in and immediately started searching for Pan. He found Gohan and many of the other Z-Fighters waiting out side a room. Gohan and Videl looked worried while the others looked shocked. Trunks immediately ran over to them.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked frantically.

"Something's wrong with the baby. But we don't know what." Gohan stated not looking up from the floor.

Trunks froze as the news hit. He then sighed and sat down next to Gohan, placing his head in his hands. They waited patiently for almost 5 hours before hearing anything.

"Mr. Briefs could you come with me please?" Dr. Homare asked as he came out of the room.

Trunks got up and followed Dr. Homare that had been monitoring Pan's pregnancy over the last few months. Dr. Homare had basically become the official doctor of the Z-Fighters (particularly the Saiyans) over the years and was well aware of Pan and Trunks' unique heritage (as well as the principles and functions/attributes of ki). Dr. Homare was in his early 60s and was Bulma and Videl's doctor during Bra and Pan's pregnancies. His father also happened to be Bulma's doctor during Trunks' pregnancy. Both he and his father were practically part of the Son and Briefs families. Once they were down the hall in front of a room in a private section of the hospital Dr. Homare stopped and faced Trunks.

"Pan is doing fine despite the difficult birth. We managed to stabilize her and prevent the strain the baby's energy put on her system from being life threatening. But the baby's lungs are underdeveloped due to her premature birth. Also her body was put under a great deal of stress from the amount of power she exerted during her birth. If her condition doesn't improve soon she won't make it."

Trunks stopped dead in his tracks. "I have a…daughter?" Trunks stammered.

Dr. Homare nodded before opening the door next to them and pointing to the bed that was in the room. After giving Trunks a small reassuring smile he turned and left the room. Trunks walked over to the bed and noticed Pan asleep in it. He walked over to the right side and sat down next to her. Pan noticed him and quickly opened her eyes to look at him.

"Hey you." Trunks said softly as he leaned against the railing.

"Hey." Pan responded softly.

"How are you feeling?"

"Ok I guess." Pan gave a small smile. "How's our little Super Saiyan?"

"Super Saiyan? You mean our daughter was born a Super Saiyan?!" Trunks asked astonished, his eyes wide and jaw dropped in complete shock.

Pan nodded. "Yes…that's why the birth was so hard… She's a Super Saiyan and my body couldn't handle it…and neither could hers." Pan spoke with tears gathering in her eyes. "Dr. Homare says it's a miracle I didn't miscarry her because of how much her ki distorted my bodies energy balance."

Trunks reached forward and gently embraced her as he spoke in a soothing manner. "It's going to be alright. If she's already a Super Saiyan that means she's strong and she'll pull through this." Trunks paused as he tried to find a way to cheer Pan up. "Let's focus on something else…like what to name our little miracle. Have you decided on a name?"

Pan smiled at Trunks' attempt to lighten the mood by changing the subject. "Yamako…I like the name Yamako."

"It's beautiful. Yamako is the perfect name for her. What about a middle name?"

"You choose Trunks. I think she should have a name that's special and comes from both of us."

Trunks rose his hand to his chin as he thought a bit. "Hmm…how about Hasukii?"

Pan nodded and smiled. "I love it."

Trunks smiled back. "Then Yamako Hasukii Briefs it is."

"Look it's late Trunks. Will you stay with her tonight?"

"Of course. You just get some rest. I'll tell the others everything."

Pan nodded and smiled. She then turned over and closed her eyes falling back to sleep. Trunks got up, leaned over and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room. Trunks walked down the hall to the waiting room. When the others saw him enter they immediately got up and waited to hear the news about Pan and the baby.

"So what's going on?" Videl asked worriedly.

"Is Pan alright?" Gohan asked seeing Trunks' face.

"Pan is fine. But Yamako…she has underdeveloped lungs." Trunks answered nearly in tears.

"Is that what you named her?" Videl asked.

Trunks nodded. "Oh that's a great name who thought of it?" Bulma asked trying to brighten everyone's spirits.

Trunks ignored her mother's question and continued explaining the situation to them.

"Dr. Homare says that if she doesn't improve she won't make it." Trunks sighed as tears began to fill his eyes.

Vegeta put a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder. Trunks turned and looked at him tears still filling his eyes. Vegeta nodded and smiled ever-so-slight as he tried to comfort his son. Trunks smiled slightly back at his father before turning back to the others.

"Look…I'm going to stay with Yamako tonight. But it's late and you guys should probably go home and try and get some sleep." Trunks stated.

The others nodded and began to go home. Many of them giving reassuring nods at Trunks as they left.

"Call us if something new comes up." Gohan stated and Trunks nodded before Gohan and Videl left.

"Take care Trunks." Bulma said as she hugged Trunks tightly.

"I will. I'll call you if there is any news." Trunks replied as they separated.

"Bye Big-Bro." Bra smiled as she clung to Vegeta as they walked away.

Trunks waved good-bye before turning and heading down the hall. Trunks continued down the hall until he came to a door with a sign on it saying NICU (Neonatal Intensive Care Unit). Gulping slightly he opened the door and walked in. He found the bed belonging to his daughter. He looked down at her, she had dark brown hair and her eyes were closed. Pulling up a chair he sat down next to her bed and leaned on the railing.

_Just look at her. She's so beautiful. Just like her mother._ he thought as he stared at her.

"Come on Squirt. You've just got to get better so your mom and I can take you home. Yamako…you've got to make it." Trunks said sadly as he rested his head on his arms, slowly drifting off to sleep.

The next morning he was awaked by a hand on his shoulder, gently shaking him. He blearily opened his eyes and lifted his head. He smiled when he saw Pan standing next to him. Pan sat down on his lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist. The 2 hugged and kissed softly before turning to look at Yamako.

"What time is it?" Trunks yawned.

"Almost 8. How is she?"

"No change as far as I know. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"They just released me. They said I was fine and ready to go home."

Trunks nodded and the 2 continued to hold each other while they stared at Yamako. A few minutes later Dr. Homare came in and the 2 looked up and turned to him.

"I'm afraid that you will have to leave while I take some tests on her." Dr. Homare said sympathetically.

Pan and Trunks nodded before getting up and leaving the room. They walked down the hall to waiting room only to find the rest of the gang waiting for them. They quickly walked over to see how Yamako was doing.

"So how is Yamako doing?" Gohan asked.

"No change. Dr. Homare is running some tests right now so we'll know more soon." Pan said sadly as she leaned against Trunks.

The others nodded understandingly as Trunks and Pan hugged each other for comfort.

"Hey you 2 look hungry. Why don't we all go get some breakfast while Dr. Homare takes those tests." Videl suggested.

"GOOD IDEA. I'M STARVING!" Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, and Bra exclaimed in unison.

Trunks and Pan nodded in agreement. They were willing to try anything to get their minds off Yamako's condition. Besides they were extremely hungry. It had been nearly 15 hours since their last meal. With everyone's agreement the group headed out, finding a nice all-you-can-eat-buffet about 2 blocks from the hospital. The Saiyans wasted no time getting started with their meals. Finishing of 3 whole tables worth of food in a matter of minutes. The entire restaurant looked on in disbelief as the group of 7 consumed hundreds of pounds of food. After each Saiyan had had nearly 10 helpings of everything they were ready to go back to the hospital. Trunks and Pan walked slowly, a few steps behind everyone else. They were dreading going back to the hospital. They hated the idea of their daughter being in critical condition and unsure if she was going to live. They were thinking about what they were going to do if Yamako's condition didn't improve. They didn't know if they would ever be able to get over it. When they got inside they all went to see how Yamako was doing. They got there just as Dr. Homare was finishing up the tests.

"Well what do the tests say?" Trunks asked hopefully.

"We won't know until tomorrow." Dr. Homare answered.

Everyone sighed in disappointment. Pan hugged Trunks and he hugged her back reassuringly. The group could do nothing but wait and see what news the tests would bring.

The next day the test results came back from the lab.

"Well I'm afraid this isn't good news. Yamako's condition has gotten worse, and I'm afraid that if her condition doesn't improve within the next 24 hours she won't make it thru the weekend." Dr. Homare stated sadly.

At hearing this both their hearts shattered and Pan broke out into tears as she collapsed into Trunks' arms. Trunks hugged her tightly and reassuringly as he struggled to keep from crying himself. They walked in and gazed sadly at their daughter, as she lay helpless in bed. Pan leaned into Trunks for comfort, causing him to look down at her.

"Do you think Yamako will make it?" Pan asked looking deep and sadly into his blue eyes.

Trunks wasn't sure how to answer. In all honesty he wasn't sure, and deep down he doubted it. But he couldn't tell her that, even if it was the truth. It would destroy her even more than she already was, and Trunks wasn't about to see her get hurt again. Besides Trunks would never allow himself to believe that his daughter was going to die and he simply smiled slightly at her.

"Hey come on. Of course she's going to make it. She's a Saiyan." Trunks stated trying his best to sound sure of himself.

Pan knew he was lying thru his teeth but thought it was sweet that he lied in order to make her feel better. She smiled back and snuggled closer to him, hoping that his lie actually would come true. Trunks hoped so too and he hugged her reassuringly. The 2 sat in silence, staring endlessly at Yamako and soon 8 hours had passed. Pan and Trunks had just nodded off to sleep when a loud beeping noise woke them up with a start. Trunks and Pan jumped to their feet as they noticed the sound was coming from 1 of the machines hooked up to Yamako. Trunks and Pan frantically tried to figure out what was wrong when Dr. Homare and a nurse came running in. Dr. Homare quickly ran over to the machine and checked the data. Upon seeing the information he took out his stethoscope.

"What's wrong? What's going on?" Trunks asked frantically.

"What's the matter with Yamako?" Pan asked with a worried look on her face.

"She has fluid in her lungs and it's cutting off her air supply." Dr. Homare stated as he listened closely to her lungs.

"Is she going to be ok?" Pan asked.

"It depends on how severe it is, but this is a serious problem especially for someone in her condition." Dr. Homare said stonily. "I'm afraid that you are going to have to leave while I drain her lungs."

"No I wanna stay with Yamako!" Pan cried as the nurse ushered them out.

"I'm sorry Miss but you can't." the nurse stated attempting to push them out the door.

"I wanna be with my daughter!"

"Pan come on let's let Dr. Homare do his job. Pan! Let's go! Come on!" Trunks stated as he dragged Pan out of the room.

The door shut behind them and Pan instantly collapsed into Trunks' arms. She cried hysterically and hugged Trunks tightly. Trunks hugged her back before she turned around and faced the door. Trunks put his hands on her shoulders and she gently hugged herself. Pan stared off at the door and prayed that Yamako was going to be all right. Trunks knew that something this serious was hard to recover from even without the added risk of Yamako's condition. Trunks knew that if Dr. Homare didn't come out with good news soon Yamako wasn't going to make it. Soon 3 hours had passed and it was already 7. They were in the waiting room waiting for the diagnosis on Yamako. Trunks knew that Yamako now had no hope of fully recovering and almost none of actually surviving. Trunks shuddered at the thought and shut his eyes as if hoping that would filter out the idea. He opened his eyes, turned around, and glanced at Pan as she sat in 1 of the chairs against the wall. She stared obliviously off into space as she focused on her thoughts, trying her hardest not to cry as they waited for news on Yamako. Trunks then got an idea on how to save her.

_Wait when we used the Dragon Balls after Kaimera we only used 1 wish. Dende said that if only 1 wish has been granted then we can use it again when 4 months have passed. That means we can use them to heal Yamako!_ Trunks thought excitedly.

With that thought Trunks headed for the door. Pan noticed him running off and instantly wondered what he was doing.

"Where are you going?" she yelled after him.

"I've got to go get something. I'll be back soon." Trunks shouted back.

Trunks ran out of the door and took off as soon as he was outside while Pan looked on in complete confusion. Trunks shot off like a rocket for his home, nearly going Super Saiyan in the process. Trunks landed outside Capsule Corp. in less than 7 minutes. Not wasting any time Trunks bolted inside, right as his family was finishing dinner. Trunks ran into view and Bulma quickly looked up. (Vegeta and Bra were too absorbed in their food to even notice).

"Mom I need to borrow something really quick." Trunks stated rapidly.

"Ah…sure go ahead Trunks. But-" she couldn't finish.

"Thanks Mom!" Trunks exclaimed taking off for the lab, cutting her off.

Vegeta finally finished his meal just in time to see his son taking off like a shot for the lab. He looked at Bulma curiously. Bulma shrugged back at him, just as confused. Trunks ran into the lab and frantically started searching the drawers for the dragon radar. Once he found it he quickly checked it to make sure it was working. As soon as he was convinced he headed for the door.

"Thanks a lot Mom!" Trunks shouted as he ran past.

Bra finished eating just in time to see her brother run out of the house, the door slamming as it swung shut.

"He's sure in a hurry. What's with him anyway?" Bra asked totally lost.

Vegeta and Bulma looked at each other, an identical thought on their minds. They knew something had happened, and for Trunks to act like that it could only be 1 thing.

::_Yamako._:: they said telepathically, nodding at each other simultaneously.

Bulma cleared the table while Vegeta called up Gohan and Goku telling the 2 to meet them at the hospital. Bra watched her parents curiously; she was still completely lost.

Trunks flew through the air, watching the dragon radar closely. He came to the location of the first Dragon Ball, which was on a tree branch overlooking a pool of quicksand. Trunks floated down and carefully grabbed the Dragon Ball. Placing it inside a blue sports bag, he took off in the direction of the next Dragon Ball.

________________________________________________

Goku and Chichi met up with Gohan and Videl at the hospital and headed inside. They found Vegeta and Bulma already inside waiting for them. Bulma was talking with Pan in a corner, trying to comfort her. Vegeta was leaning up against the far wall watching them, while Bra hugged him tightly (for a change). Goku and Goten walked over and joined them while Gohan, Videl, and Chichi joined Bulma.

­­________________________________________________

Trunks continued his search for the Dragon Balls, collecting them in record time. He only stopped once every 6 hours for a few minutes to rest and regain his energy. By the time Sunday evening arrived Trunks was only 1 Dragon Ball short. Trunks came across a gang of thugs that wanted the Dragon Balls for themselves. Trunks quickly pounded them all and relieved them of the Dragon Ball that they possessed. Trunks then found a safe place to summon the Dragon. Trunks quickly summoned Shenron and prepared to make his wish.

"**You have wakened me from my slumber. Speak any 2 wishes and they shall be yours.**" Shenron stated in a deep voice.

"Please make Yamako a healthy Saiyan. Please heal her and fix the problem with her lungs." Trunks shouted.

"**It shall be granted.**"

Shenron's eyes glowed bright red for a moment, while a golden aura surrounded Yamako in her bed.

"**It is done. Now state your 2nd wish I grow impatient.**" Shenron growled.

Trunks had forgotten about the 2nd wish. He had been so focused on healing Yamako that he had forgotten to think up a 2nd wish. Trunks contemplated saving the 2nd wish for later. He didn't want to waste time coming up with a 2nd wish, when he could be heading back to the hospital. Then Trunks got an idea.

_I really want to be back there with Pan and Yamako right now but it will take at least an hour to fly all the way back there. Even if I go Super Saiyan it will still take at least 30 minutes to get back there. So why don't I just wish to be teleported back to the hospital. That way I can be there immediately._ Trunks thought slyly nodding at his reasoning.

"**I am waiting. Make your 2nd wish!**" Shenron snarled.

"I wish to be teleported back to the hospital where Pan is at." Trunks shouted back.

"**So be it.**"

Shenron's eyes once again glowed bright red and as an aura enshrouded him, Trunks felt a tickling sensation course through his body as he started to dematerialize and fade away.

"**Your wish has been granted and now farewell.**" Shenron stated as a golden glow from the Dragon Balls enshrouded him before rocketing off into the sky and speeding off into 7 different directions.

Trunks continued to fade until he disappeared all together. Within seconds he began to rematerialize in front of the hospital. It took him only a few seconds to fully materialize and he shook off the tingly feeling flowing through his body as he looked around. Quickly making sure he was at the right place he walled in. Pan was the 1st to notice his return and she hurriedly got up. Gohan noticed his daughter's movement and looked around. Seeing Trunks he made room for Pan to walk past. Pan ran over and hugged him tightly. Trunks hugged her and gently kissed her on the head.

"Where did you disappear to?" Pan asked gazing up at him.

Trunks smiled. "Just taking care of something."

"You may go and see her now." the nurse stated coming out.

Pan ran down the hall with Trunks following at a walk. He knew that Yamako was going to be fine and that there was no reason to run. Pan ran into the room and looked down at Yamako sadly. Trunks came in a few moments later only to find her in tears. Trunks walked over and took Pan into his arms. She cried and leaned into his chest taking hold of his jacket.

"Shh…it's ok Pan." Trunks whispered gently.

Before Pan or Trunks could say anything more they heard a giggle. They separated and looked down at Yamako who lay there giggling happily at them.

"Yamako! …She's ok! …Look Trunks she's ok!" Pan exclaimed hardly able to control herself.

"Of course she is. She's our daughter isn't she? Besides look…" he trailed pulling the dragon radar out of his pocket.

"The dragon radar…then you…" she stated gazing into his eyes.

Trunks nodded and smiled as Pan smiled back. Pan hugged him again before leaning down to look at Yamako. The others then came in accompanied by Dr. Homare. Dr. Homare looked down at Yamako in astonishment. He quickly looked her over while Gohan and the others walked over to where Pan and Trunks were standing.

"I…I don't understand…she's totally fine. Her condition has completely disappeared. I…just don't understand it." Dr. Homare stuttered in amazement.

The others smiled at each other. They knew the secret behind this miracle and it was amusing to see Dr. Homare's reaction. After Dr. Homare had recovered from his state of shock he allowed Yamako to be released. He knew enough about the Z-Fighters to know that some things concerning them couldn't be explained through science and that it was just better to take things as they are sometimes; no matter how miraculous or bizarre they seemed. After all as the personal doctor to the Briefs family he was handsomely paid as long as he stayed quiet about certain things and helped with avoiding questions in situations like this (not to mention the fact that Yamako was born with a tail that had to be removed). Trunks and Pan were ecstatic and Pan quickly picked up Yamako. Pan cradled her in her arms and simply stared down at her lovingly while Trunks stood holding her slightly. Still holding Yamako tightly Pan and Trunks left the hospital along with the others. The group stood outside the hospital for a moment allowing Yamako to giggle happily in the sun while Pan and Trunks stared down at her joyfully.

"Oh…just look at her Trunks. She's got your eyes." Pan sighed as she stared into Yamako's deep blue eyes.

Trunks smiled as he looked at his daughter and then at the woman he loved. Seeing that Pan's spirit had been given to Yamako along with her beauty.

"That's our daughter alright." Trunks said gently placing a hand on Yamako's head.

"Lets go home Trunks." Pan said as she took off for her new home with Yamako in her arms and Trunks following close behind.

**_The End_**

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Well that's the end of the 1st part of my trilogy. So what did you all think? If you liked it you should read the sequel "Alone and Searching" and the final part of the trilogy "The Legend". Please let me know what you thought of my story. Thanks! Laters!


End file.
